


Thankyou

by delgado11



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delgado11/pseuds/delgado11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason comforts Scott after 5x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankyou

"Thank you."

Mason brows furrowed. "What for?"

"For being there for me. I... when Theo... when I was d-dying, you were there. I'm glad I didn't have to be alone, so thank you."

Scott's mum had just bandaged his wounds and Scott was now lying in his bed. Mason was sitting in Scott's chair, he told Melissa that he would stay with Scott, make sure he was okay.

"You don't need to thank me, of course I was there for you Scott. You're my friend. I-I'm just sorry I couldn't stop Theo."

Scott grabbed Mason's hand and held it. "You don't need to apologise, there wasn't anything you could do."

Mason squeezed Scott's hand. "You should get some rest, you need it."

"'Kay." Scott let go of Mason's hand and snuggled into his bed. "You should get some rest too. You're head got hit pretty hard."

"I'll be fine Scott. Besides, I have to keep an eye on you."

"But-"

"No buts. Close your eyes and sleep."

Scott sighed, "Okay. Goodnight Mason."

"Goodnight Scott."


End file.
